Infinite love
by Zac3fronluver
Summary: Troy abondond Gabriella when she needed him the most, he left them with no money, nothing. Gabriella had no other option but prostituing. Now her son lives like a king. But Why did troy leave? read trailer please..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people me again this is the trailer for this story, based on a spanish song called "**_**amor de madre-aventura" **_** I used a website to translate this song and some i did too. So yea...i need at least 6 reviews for me to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the song or hsm (i SO wish i did)**

**A mother's love is infinite**

**Trailer**

_They've been together forever._

"I love you Gabriella" he said as he touched her cheek"we'll be together forever...I promise"

"I love you too" She responded with a peck on the lips.

_She got pregnant._

"Oh my god Gabi this is the happiest day of my life, i cant wait for our son or daughter to be born" Troy said

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Troy your the best boyfrined in the whole entire world"

_6 months pregnant..._

Gabriella woke up to find the bed empty. _where's troy? she thought, _ she started to panick a little. She got out of bed as quick as she could, but with that big stomach is

was really hard. She went downstairs and found no Troy, She went into the kitchen and all she saw was a note on the fridge that said "_ I love you" _ Troy never came back

he left no reason to why he left nor tracks.

_The baby is born_

That day was the only day Gabriella smiled in a long time

_8 months born._

She didnt have any money at all, the rent needed 2 months and nobody would help

"Why?" She said to herself crying, _ why did this happen to me? _All she knew was her son needed to eat.

_The biggest mistake of her life._

She was crying alot. Gabriella had been doing alot of that lately. She left her son with the neighbor while she went for a walk, it had been a long week. She stopped at a corner where the bus stop was, there was a lot of woman dressed in mini skirts and tight shirts. A car stopped infront of her. She waited for him to leave but he just stood there.

"How much do you want?" The strong man asked after rolling down his window.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll give you whatever amount of money you want" He said, that's when it all clicked to her this was a prostitute corner. He was offereing her money, she needed the money

this was her only option.

_Growing up_

Mommy's little boy grew up spoiled. Whatever he wanted he got. He bacame vain an had many enemies. He had met Troy when he was ten he was the coach at of the basketball team he was in. Troy befriended Gabriella's son knowing it was him. He told him to never tell Gabriella he was friends with him. Mommy's little boy grew up with Troy and never realize it was his father. (He will find out but at the end)

_Changed._

Gabriella cried her son had changed, he did drugs and had bad friends. One day they knocked on the door officers looking for a murdered with her son's description.

**well 6 REVIEWS or no story i already have the first chapter done and i am working on the rest...**


	2. Chapter 2

**thxs for the reviews...**

**oh i also wanna say that i dont care what flame rising thinks and i dont care about getting flame, her or his review just made me laugh, and for the people that dont know i dont have microsoft word so everytime i make a mistake it wont corrected**

**also i'm gonna have trivia questions at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter one: How I know

Gabriella and Troy met at summer spring break in Boston. Gabriella lived there and Troy was just there on vacation. She remember that day very clearly.

_Flashback._

_Gabriella was a tomboy ever since she could remember, she always wore a hat with her hair in it. She didn't like to show her hair even though she had beautiful brown locks. She saw him looking at her from a distance she couldn't help but wonder why he was looking at her. No boy ever looked at her maybe it was because she kind did look like a boy, I mean she wore boy clothes and she barely ever showed her long curls and never wore make up. Gabriella saw Troy coming her way._

_"Excuse me sir?.."He asked._

_"I am girl" She said._

_"Oh really?"Troy said._

_"Yea" She said annoyed, truth is he knew she was a girl, he just loved to get girls mad._

_"I knew that" He said._

_"Yea sure" Gabriella said crossing her arms._

_"You wanna know how i know your a girl?" He asked her._

_"Yea" She said not convince._

_He kissed her. "That's how I know you're a girl._

_"You wanna know how I know your a boy?" Gabriella asked._

_"I know i'm a boy, but sure tell me how you know?"He said curious._

_She grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed (sp?) (or kicked whatever you preffer) him on his private spot._

_"Ow" He cried in pain._

_"Just you try and kiss me one more time and i swear i'll do it harder, so hard that you're gonna have to probably have it removed" and she walked away._

_­_End of flasback.

After that Troy somehow manage to get her number and ask her out on a date, using the excuse that he was sorry. She ended up going and from there on things just clicked. After a while he got her out of her "tomboy world" she wasn't wearing her hat anymore, and she wore girl clothes. She moved to new mexico back with him and transferred to east high.

TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!! TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!

Troyella was on a date at the towns park, the place where their first date was.

"I love you Gabriella" he said as he touched her cheek "we'll be together forever...I promise"

"I love you too" She responded with a peck on the lips.

"You know when i first met you, I knew you were the one...the one i would marry, the one i would have children with, the one i would fall inlove with" Troy said looking in her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes. Then he kissed her, just a simple kiss turned into a make-out session and then one thing lead to the other and the next thing they know they're at Troy's house which was across the street, in his bed naked. His parents were in an island called turks and caicos ;) (lol) celebrating their 25th anniverssary so they weren't home.

TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!

"Omg Gabriella marie Montez, I cannot believe it, i always thought you were gonna be a virgin 'till you were 30" Sharpay said over the phone.

"I know, me too...I just can't believe it my first time and it was with the love of my life...Troy" Gabriella said as she lay on her bed with the phone on her ear.

"It was already time you guys had it, anyways..me and zeke had it last year"

"I know you told me, remember..." Gabriella waited like a minute

"the condon(sp?) broke Sharpay"Gabi said

"Omg Gabriella have you thrown up or felt dizzy or anything like that?" Sharpay asked.

"Um no" Gabriella responded. "Well i'll talk to you tommorrow, bye" she hanged up before Sharpay could say anything else.

TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!

The next day Gabriella woke up feeling sick like crazy. She ran to the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat up, she threw up. She looked at the clock on the bathroom 6:04am, She got ready and threw up again. She left her house at 7:00am so she could go to the pharmacy. She got there and bought a pregnacy test, 3 to be exact, if she was pregnant she wanted to be sure. Gabriella went to the public bathroom and peed on the test, she waited...then a smiley face turned up. She went back out an bought sunny-d and practically swallowed the whole thing, she went back and triend another one and a: yes pop out, she tried the last one and a: plus sign came on the little screen. She covered her mouth with her hands and ran out a tear sliding down her cheek.

She called troy.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Troy meet me at the park" She said.

"Why?"He asked, but she had already hanged up.

TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!

Troy arrived at the park to find Gabriella sitting on the swing. He ran up to her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant" She said looking at him.

"Wat?"

"I'm pregnant" She said.

"Are you serious?" He said.

"Yes"She assured him. He picked her up off her feet.

"Gabi this is the happiest day of my life...i'm gonna be a daddy" Troy said

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Troy your the best boyfriend in the whole entire world"

"We're not gonna get to finish our college years Troy" Gabriella said. The gang had all gone to college for one year and were now visiting their families in new mexico, except for Gabriella 'cause her parents had died in a car accicdent many years ago, so some family from Boston adopted her but the 3 of them got into a car crash, her and her adoptive parents, she survived but they didn't. It seemed to her that god was saying 'you don't deserve parents.' Her whole life she lived alone. So she had no one to go visit in Boston. Except for her brother who she hasn't heard from since she was adopted separately from him.

"It doesn't matter to me, all I wanna do is have a child with you"Troy said still holding her.

"It does matter to me Troy, you shouldn't drop out of college I should, you're not gonna be the one with the proof that we had sex under your shirt i am. You can't throw away your life because of me" She said.

"I'm not throwing away my life...i'm starting a new one, a better one with you and our baby" He said "The first thing we need to do is tell my parents" She looked away, she wish she could tell her parents.

"Don't worry they're probably watching us from up there" he pointed towards the sky"and are jumping in joy"

"You're right the first thing we have to do is tell your parents...but they won't be back for another week"

"We have to tell the gang and go house shopping" He said

TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!

"AhhHhHh" Sharpay screamed"I can't believe your pregnant omg i'm gonnna be an aunt"

"Woh, woh, woh Sharpay calm down, there's still 9 months left" Said Gabriella.

"Now we got the hard part done" Gabriella giggled "Telling Sharpay" She whispered into Troy's ear.

"You're not nervous about telling my parents?"He asked.

"No not really, i would be if i knew they didn't like me but they do like me so it's cool...they do like me right?" She asked kinda worried.

"Of course" Troy laughed.

Sharpay interrupted"I would be dying if i had to tell zeke's parents i was pregnant"

"Wat??" said Zeke dropping his cup as he walked in.

_5 minutes ago._

_Zeke walked in Sharpay's house he saw Troy's car in the front so he figured he was here, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup with water. He walked into the living room only to hear Sharpay saying._

_"...i had to tell Zeke's parents I was pregnant"_

_"Wat??"_

Present.

"Your pregnant?" Zeke asked. Sharpay thought he was talking about Gabriella so she said:

"Yes, I know it's a shock"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked Sharpay, but Gabriella answered.

"Well it's not like it's your baby"said Gabriella.

"Wat?"said Zeke shocked, thinking Sharpay was pregnant and he was not the father.

"It's Troy's"Said Gabriella.

"Dude how could you do this to me?"Zeke asked Troy.

"Wat do you mean?"Asked Troy.

"How could you have a baby with Sharpay, i love her"Zeke said.

"Dude Gabriella's pregnant, and i'm the father...maybe you should sit down...i think the water's gone to your head." Troy said

"How could you think I was pregnant and did not tell you" Said Sharpay

"I am sorry baby" said Zeke and kissed Sharpay.

TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!TROYELLA ROXS!!

#1: What is Sharpay's dog's name??

**well review PLEASE or it will take longer for me to update...'cause reviews make me happy**


End file.
